someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aftermath
Hello, creepypasta viewer. You are going read The Aftermath. BEFORE YOU READ THIS, YOU MUST READ The Last Remains. Now this is a different version of it but in America. The Aftermath. Roll of thunder, Hear my cry. Over the water, bye and bye. Old man coming down the line. Whip in hand to beat me down. I ain't gonna let him, turn me round. That saying runs in my family. I don't know what it meant but I knew a bad storm was coming. We all sung this song everyday. The reason was Sysilcia, a virus that ate your insides until you were skin and dust. Everyone was to defend themselves against it. But no one said everyone for themselves. By 3 weeks, it hit. 1 million died the first week, we didn't. Sysilcia kept coming, killing in the millions. The other trillion wasn't going to last long. We all had guns in case we turned into zombies. I told her we didn't need these because our insides are gone before that. We argued because of that. Our relation lowered until nothing could lower it. That night, my mom committed suicide. She stepped out side without protection. Now, me and my little brother were left. We needed a safe haven. We walked outside, walking up and down the streets looking for a haven. Day by day, the sky turned a nuclear color, a red and rust. We kept looking for a haven, wishing for an end to this virus. But they all said this virus is incurable and they think a scientist did it. They charged him for treason because of a plot to kill the president. Guess you can't anymore. We kept looking days and there are none. No shelters, no havens. We were hungry and there was nothing to eat. Stores were raided, that did no help. The virus also affected the animals, too. We resorted to sticks. He, unfortunately, picked the shortest one. So I feasted off of him. It was gory. I cried to myself now. I prayed to his soul. "I'm sorry, Kevin, I had to eat". 3 weeks have past and nothing was there anymore. Nothing good anyway. I buried his body. I wished there was something to keep me going. I wished..... I'm going to commit suicide. Theres nothing more I can do. And while I'm it, I killed my mom. She kept arguing with me and I couldn't take it. I shoved her out. I took off my gear. The helmat and the hazmats. I breathed in the air. One of the best.......things...I've done. All that was left was skin and dust. Nothing more. Ro'll of thunder, Hear my cry. Over the water, bye and bye. Old man coming down the line. Whip in hand to beat me down. I ain't gonna let him, turn me round. A tv screen turns off. David: HaHAHAHAHAH David: Now I'm the last man on Earth. David: Now......Lets go find a cure. ''Signed by master '' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Sequel Category:Original Story Category:Vaguepasta